G11
The G11 'is a three-round burst assault rifle featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Campaign The G11 is rarely used in single player, but appears several times both with and without the Low Power Scope in the mission "Numbers" and is Clarke's primary weapon after the first weapons cache. Multiplayer The G11 has a large 48-round magazine and fires a very quick 3-round burst with a high firing cap. It has the same hip firing spread as SMGs, despite it being an assault rifle. The G11 uses iron sights similar to the FAMAS in Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops and the AUG in Black Ops. The G11 is a "Classified" weapon, meaning it is unlocked by buying all other assault rifles. The reload animation for the G11 varies from other assault rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops as the gun loads from a horizontal magazine. The G11 is not a traditional cartridge firearm but instead a caseless one; when reloading or equipping the weapon the player charges the weapon by rotating a "bolt". The G11 is similar to the M16, but has less distance, less damage, and a higher firecap. Both guns require the same amount of bullets to kill in core modes. In hardcore, the G11 needs 2 bullets to land to get a kill at longer distances, whereas the M16 only needs one. The recoil is very different from the M16, the G11's recoil sprays in a circle, while the M16's goes up. This, coupled with faster firing rate, make it more suited for CQB than a stock M16. With the Variable Zoom Scope the G11 is useful at extreme ranges in Hardcore gamemodes. Since the G11 only has two attachments, both being optics, there's no use for the perk Warlord, freeing up a slot. Sleight of Hand Pro is recommended, as it cuts it's comparably long reload time (when completely empty) in half and makes target acquisition faster, which helps when shooting targets at long range. It should also be noted that the Variable Zoom Scope also zooms in faster with Sleight of Hand Pro, since the G11 is not a Sniper Rifle. Considering it has such a small hip spread, it can be used in tandem with Steady Aim and become a powerful hip fire weapon, taking few bursts at close range to kill. Its large magazine also eliminates the need for constant reloading common to SMGs. These advantages can make it appropriate for close range to medium-long range fire. All in all, this rifle easily outmatches the M16 in virtually most situations, but due to its lack of attachments it may suffer from difficulties that an M16 with its available attachments would not have a problem with (specifically underbarrels). An example being a grenade launcher to eliminate large groups in buildings or a flamethrower or masterkey to improve close-quarter capability, where a G11 user would have to stick to conventional firing methods the M16 could switch to a more suitable weapon quickly. Zombies The G11 is available in Kino der Toten, "Five", and the "Classic Zombies" DLC through the Mystery Box. It comes with a Low Power Scope and has an accurate three round burst. The G11 is good for headshots due to its low recoil and sway; however, it can be troublesome in higher levels and close quarters. When Pack-a-Punched, the G11 becomes fully automatic. Even when firing on full auto, it still retains it's low recoil making it more useful in CQB situations despite it's extremely high rate of fire which is faster than the G18 from Modern Warfare 2, which had the fastest rate of fire. Double Tap is strongly inadvisable because ammo will run short within a round. This version still features the Low Power Scope, and the G11's name is changed to the "G115 Generator'," which is a reference to element 115. Attachments The G11 only has 2 attachments available for use. They are both optical. *Variable Zoom *Low Power Scope Gallery G11BO.jpg|The G11 G11adsBO.jpg|Iron sights g11 reload.jpg|Reloading the G11 g115.jpg|The G11 Pack-A-Punched, the "G115 Generator" Trivia *The G11 does not drop bullet cases when fired because it uses caseless ammunition. *This rifle is the first caseless weapon to be featured in the ''Call of Duty series. *This weapon is the most expensive classified weapon to unlock, costing a total of to unlock and to purchase thereafter, a total of . *The Low Power Scope has no sway in the campaign, however, it does so in multiplayer. *It is the only non-sniper rifle weapon that can use Variable Zoom in multiplayer. *The G11 is a useful alternative to a Sniper Rifle with the Variable Zoom Scope, especially if used with Steady Aim, so the player can hip fire close range, and aim with their scope at long ranges. *The G11 has little gold when using Golden Camouflage. Its barrel and other parts mainly show, as the rest of the gun shows a matte black coating. Vivid emblems are extremely visible on Gold Camouflage as a result. *The G11 has exactly the same rate of fire (per burst) as the PPSh-41 in World at War. *People thought that since they haven't unlocked it yet, that the G11 was a launcher due to it's box like sized thumb|300px|left|CoD:Black Ops G11 gameplay ru:G11 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:3 round burst